


Conventional Relationships

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Did I mention cuteness?, Drunk confessions, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Overprotective Jensen, cuddly, cuteness, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard can understand Jared not wanting to talk about them being together, he's not any sort of catch or anything.  </p><p>Jared can understand that Richard wants to keep their relationship a secret, because being out can definitely throw some curves in your career.  </p><p>Miscommunication hijinks ensue until they get themselves figured out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conventional Relationships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archangelwithashotgun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday present for the wonderful Gisselle, who DESERVES ALL OF THE FLUFF AND LOVELY THINGS.

  
  
“You are a tease,” Richard complained, staring at Jared as he walked out of the shower, one of those skimpy towels wrapped around his waist.  Miles of skin all on display and droplets of water dripping from Jared’s hair and down his neck and chest and…

  
“…like it!” Jared protested.  

  
Richard snapped his attention away from the determined droplet of water that was working down Jared’s abs and looked back into amused hazel eyes.  "Uh, say that again?“  

  
Jared raised an eyebrow and smirked at Richard.  "I find it amusing that you’re complaining about me being a tease when I know for a fact that you like it!”  

  
“Yeah, I don’t have a comeback for that,” Richard said, rolling off of the bed, walking towards Jared.  He reached out and pressed his hands to Jared’s chest and another kiss to his collarbone.  "But if we don’t want to be late and earn the wrath of everyone, we should probably get going.“ 

  
Jared pouted and reached out to comb his fingers through Richard’s hair.  "Did you have to comb your hair?  I like your messy bedhead.”  

  
Richard laughed and rolled his eyes.  "You might like my messy bedhead, babe, but the rest of the world expects me to make regular use of my hairbrush.“  

  
Jared laughed and stole a soft kiss, giving Richard’s hair another tug.  "I suppose so.  But, I mean.  One of these days I’m going to keep you all to myself and then I can appreciate your messy bedhead all day.”  

  
“You got it,” Richard said with a wink, giving Jared a gentle push towards his suitcase.  "Now, come on, make yourself decent and I’ll see you downstairs in a few?“  

  
Jared’s smile fell and he turned back to the suitcase, rifling through it, tossing a pair of his boxers on the bed.  "You don’t want to wait?”  

  
Richard swallowed as Jared took his time pulling out the rest of the clothes.  It was for the best.  They didn’t need to start rumors about the both of them.  Keeping their distance outside of what they did in this room was what Jared wanted, because he hated the prying into his private life.  "I’ll end up jumping you and making us late,“ Richard said, flashing Jared a grin.  

  
He caught a hint of a smile from Jared and relaxed, stepping closer to him.  Richard pressed a kiss to his arm and gave him a quick hug.  "I’ll see you in the green room in a few,” he promised.  He headed for the door and bit down the urge to stay and to do something stupid like walk hand in hand with Jared to the car he knew was waiting for him.  

  
He shut the door behind him and took a deep breath, heading for the elevator.  Richard knew that he was lucky that Jared even gave him the damn time of day.  It didn’t matter that Jared wanted to keep them private.  It wasn’t like he was a catch, or anything.  Better to keep things secret, and then when things inevitably fell apart, there wouldn’t be anything to deal with.  

  
Richard took another deep breath and headed for the venue, pulling out his phone to text Rob.  At least his best friend was willing to commiserate with him.  Granted, Rob would also call him a fucking idiot for not just talking to Jared about this, but he deserved that.  

  
  
~!~

  
  
Jared sighed and took his time toweling off his hair, getting dressed.  He caught sight of himself in the mirror and smiled at the purpling marks that he could see on his hipbones.  He pressed a finger to them and relaxed.  It was okay.  He could understand being a little afraid for your career, and how it was better to keep things secret for the time being.  

  
It just fucking sucked, knowing that Richard didn’t think that they could come through on the other side together.  Especially in today’s world.  But that wasn’t something that he could control, it was just their reality.  And he needed to get over it.  

  
  
~!~

  
  
“Why does Jared look like you personally kicked both of his dogs, Speight?”

  
Richard jumped and nearly dropped his microphone and raised an eyebrow at Jensen.  "What the hell are you talking about?“

  
Jensen bumped Richard in the shoulder and nodded over to where Jared was chatting happily with Misha.  Despite that, every few seconds Jared would look over at him and Richard had to fight down the urge to walk over and plop himself into Jared’s lap at the longing obvious in his eyes.  

  
"That,” Jensen said, looking back to Richard.  "Is what I am talking about.“  

  
"That’s not his kicked puppy look.  That involves a far more exaggerated pout,” Richard said, taking a sip of his coffee, his eyes fluttering as he swallowed the steaming liquid down.  He needed caffeine if Jensen was going to get all mama bear over Jared.  

  
Jensen sighed and narrowed his eyes at Richard.  "Look, just fucking talk to him, would you?  I don’t like seeing him hurting like this.“  

  
Richard glanced over at Jared and flushed when their eyes met and held.  It was long enough that Misha realized and sent a smirk his way.  Richard broke the eye contact and went back to drinking his coffee.  He was eternally grateful when Rob and the rest of Swain came in, only seconds later.  

  
  
~!~

  
  
He didn’t see Jared sigh and deflate before turning back to Misha.  

  
"You know, you should just tell him,” Misha said, glancing behind him at Richard again.  

  
Jared shook his head and pushed his fingers through his hair.  "No, no, it’s all right.  I can understand not wanting to screw with his career.“  

  
Misha raised an eyebrow.  "Hasn’t hurt mine at all.”  

  
Jared stared back at him.  "You’re straight…ish.“  

  
Misha laughed and winked at Jared.  "Ish is definitely right.  You do realize that my wife has published a book on threesome relationships, right?  And she outright says it’s based on experience.”

  
Jared choked on a breath of air and looked at Misha.  "Uh, right.“  

  
Misha winked.  "Anyways.  Just saying.  Keeping it a secret, if it’s not something that you both have agreed to, it’s going to eat away at you.”  

  
“Yeah,” Jared agreed, looking down at his coffee, taking a slow sip of it.  "I know.  I just.  I don’t want to mess things up if that’s the breaking point, you know?“  

  
Misha glanced up and saw Richard staring at Jared from behind Rob and gave the other man a smile.  "Somehow, I have a feeling, that you don’t need to worry about that.  His breaking point won’t be anything like that.”  

  
Jared sighed and drank more of his coffee.  It was easy for Misha to say that.  But he didn’t know.  Richard had been so damn skittish about even starting anything, who knew if he was just doing it to fool around with him.  He didn’t want to think about that, but it was definitely possible.  

  
“Jared,” Misha said, giving him a kick in the foot.  "You keep looking like that, Jensen is going to skin Richard alive before you even get a chance to talk to him.“  

  
Jared burst out laughing and rolled his eyes.  He definitely deserved that and it was true.  He could see Jensen glowering at Richard at the other end of the room.  "Think I should tell him to cool it?”  

  
“I think you should just tell Richard that you want to be the sappiest public boyfriends ever to exist,” Misha said instead, leaning back into the couch.  "And hurry up, I want to take all of the incriminating pictures after you two figure your shit out.“  

  
Jared wasn’t sure they were ever going to figure their shit out, but he appreciated Misha teasing about it regardless.  He smiled and relaxed a little bit into the couch.  

  
  
~!~

  
  
"So do you need to tell me you’re being an idiot again?” Rob asked, bumping his shoulder into Richard’s as they walked towards the stage.  

  
“Oh fuck off,” Richard grumbled, taking the microphone from one of the volunteers, offering her a smile.  

  
Rob rolled his eyes.  "Come on, Rich, you saw-“

  
"Just because you saw that doesn’t mean he wants to walk around with someone like me on his arm,” Rich growled, taking a deep breath before stepping out to wave at the fans.  They screamed for him and he relaxed, glancing over at Rob.  

  
They walked through their usual bit, teasing each other until he got the official okay that Jared and Jensen were ready to join them on stage.  Richard focused on their introduction and mimed tripping Jensen as they both walked out.  The crowd loved it, and screamed even louder.  He was going to pay for that, later, he was positive, but damn it had been worth it.  

  
Things went perfectly, of course, and Richard was lost in staring at the way Jared and Jensen fell into teasing each other, so damn easily, that he didn’t hear Rob come up from behind him.  

  
“You know,” Rob said, resting his arm on Richard’s shoulder.  "I think Jared would be proud to strut around with you on his arm.  I think he’d brag about you to anyone that would ever ask, and I think you want it so damn much you think it’s better to deny yourself before he even has a chance to do it.“  

  
Richard stiffened and elbowed Rob in the side.  "You’re a dick,” he growled.  

  
“I’m a correct dick,” Rob said, raising a finger.  "Now come on, you could at least ask instead of assuming.“  

  
That was the whole trouble with this thing.  He wanted to ask, but he wasn’t sure that he was ready to hear the answer either.  Because if he was right and Jared didn’t want them to be public, well, he’d have to hide it under some fake sounding reason and that would rip his damn heard out and smash it to pieces. 

  
"Yeah,” he agreed, mostly so he could just shut Rob up, heading further backstage so he could grab another coffee and maybe end up burning his tongue off so he never needed to talk to Jared again.  

  
But then that might mean no more kisses and he definitely wasn’t willing to give those up without at least a million or so more first.  He took a deep breath and made sure the preparations for all of them to go to dinner were ready.  

  
The rest of the con ended up passing in a blur, and Richard only got to give Jared a quick squeeze on the arm, congratulating him on a fantastic panel before he had to step on stage again for his own panel with Rob.  He’d see Jared at dinner, and then they could, they could go back to pretending.  

  
He headed back to their room and fought down the little thrill at the fact that it was _their_  room.  Richard opened the door, but the lights were off, so clearly Jared had already headed to dinner.  He changed quick and made his way downstairs.  Maybe if he caught up with Jared they could grab a car together.  

  
It didn’t take long for Richard to make it to the restaurant, and he was clearly one of the last to arrive at the almost-full table.  He grinned at the group, looking around to meet Jared’s eyes and found him missing.  He turned to Jensen and raised an eyebrow.  "Where’s Jared hiding?“  

  
Jensen gave Richard a pointed look.  "He said that he wasn’t feeling up to dinner and he went back to the room to rest.”  

  
Richard frowned, because Jared definitely hadn’t been in the room.  So where the hell had he gone?  "Have you seen him since the end of the con?“  

  
Jensen nodded.  "Yeah.  He originally headed over here and we grabbed a couple of beers.  He asked me to pass on his apologies, but he was tired and wanted to lay down for a few hours.”    

  
An uneasy feeling crept into Richard’s stomach and any desire he had to eat was gone.  "I should, uh, I should check on him,“ he managed.  He ignored the looks from the rest of the table as he left the restaurant in a hurry.  

  
  
~!~

  
  
The first place Richard went was back to their room.  It was still empty, and a sick feeling settled even deeper into his stomach.  Where the hell had Jared gone?  He pulled out his phone and shot Jared another text, but his last two hadn’t been read, let alone responded to.  

  
Richard took a deep breath and ordered himself to think, when he heard a fumbling at the door.  He nearly tripped over his feet getting to the door.  He yanked it open and sagged in relief as he saw took in the sight of a completely unharmed Jared standing in front of him with a sheepish grin on his face.  

  
"Was I really drinking for s'long you’re back from dinner?  M'sorry, didn’t mean to do that,” Jared slurred, stepping into the room, shutting the door behind him.  He wrapped his arms around Richard and pressed his face to his hair, inhaling slowly.  "Smell so good.“  

  
He didn’t bother with correcting Jared, as he had to worry more about keeping the other man upright first.  Richard wrapped an arm around Jared and stumbled with him to bed, letting him fall into the blankets before helping Jared off with his socks, shoes, belt and jeans.  He kicked of his own shoes and crawled into bed, reaching up to tuck Jared’s hair behind his ear.  "So you were out drinking?  Why didn’t you tell Jensen, he would have gone with you.”  

  
Jared pouted and closed his eyes, wrapping an arm around Richard, pulling him in closer.  He might have to keep his distance the rest of the time, but here, he could get Richard as close as he could stand.  "Didn’t wanna worry him.  He knows I don’t drink like that ‘nless ’m being silly.“  

  
Richard raised an eyebrow.  "Are you being silly?  Is there something wrong?”  

  
Jared huffed and nuzzled in closer to Richard’s hair.  "Can’t tell you.  You’ll get _mad_.  S'ok.  I just, need to get over it.“  

  
Richard blinked in confusing and tilted his head up, pressing soft kisses to Jared’s neck, wrapping an arm around his waist.  "Get mad?  Jared, I don’t think I’m actually capable of getting mad at you.”  

  
Jared snickered.  "You get indignant.  Never mad.  It’s cute.  I kinda love it a lot.“  

  
Richard’s breath caught in his chest and he pulled Jared in closer, glad when one ridiculously long leg was suddenly wrapped around both of his.  "Do you?" 

  
"Yeah,” Jared whispered, yawning into Richard’s hair.  "Lots of things I love 'bout you.  Wanna show you off, show everyone how lucky I am.“  

  
Richard blinked in confusion, because that didn’t mesh up with, _well_.  With what they _were_.  "I, you want to show me off?”  

  
“Course,” Jared said, his voice matter-of-fact as he leaned in even closer.  "You’re funny and smart and gorgeous and so fucking talented.  Wanna make everyone jealous cause you’re all mine…“

  
Richard wanted to shake Jared awake when he stopped talking, his breathing getting slow and deep, before a small snore broke out against his hair.   _Dammit!_  Of course Jared would say something like that right before falling asleep.  

  
Why the hell had Jared gone out drinking by himself in the first place?  There was too much that didn’t make sense about any of this.  Richard took a deep breath and relaxed into Jared’s arms, tangling his fingers in the t-shirt that Jared was wearing.  At least it could wait until morning.  Jared would probably have a hangover of sorts that they needed to nurse through.  

  
It took him a long, long time to fall asleep, the sound of the longing in Jared’s voice haunting him until he was finally able to doze off.  Jared wanted to show _him_ off?  There was some serious irony there.  

  
  
~!~

  
  
When Richard woke up, the shower was already going and he grinned a little, flopping back onto the bed.  Jared couldn’t be feeling too terribly if he’d already managed to get up and shower.  And they didn’t fly out until later that afternoon, so they weren’t in any kind of a rush.  

  
The water turned off, not long afterward and Richard opened his eyes, turning so he would have the perfect glimpse of Jared coming out of the shower, a billow of steam following him.  It didn’t take long, and he smiled.  Yesterday, he couldn’t stay to appreciate the water running down Jared’s chest, but today, today he absolutely _could_.  

  
"You sure you want to get dressed?” Richard called, giving Jared a lazy smile.  "Think you could come back to bed, instead.“  

  
Jared froze and blushed, his eyes catching on Richard’s bare legs, cursing the boxers the other man was wearing, but at least the t-shirt was thin and was rucked up enough to give him a perfect view.  "Mmm, maybe I’ll do just that.”  

  
Richard flushed and shifted, spreading his legs wide for Jared to settle between them.  "Maybe you should lose that towel too, while you’re at it.“  

  
Jared didn’t waste any time in getting rid of it.  Richard melted into the kiss, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Jared’s hair, tugging on it until Jared was moaning into his mouth.  He smiled, but the whole drinking situation from last night was something they still needed to talk about.  

  
"What are you thinking about?” Jared asked, pulling back to kiss Richard on the nose and then on the lips again, shivering at the soft scrape of Richard’s beard against his chin.  “You’re thinking too hard, as per usual.”  

  
Richard hummed and wondered if he even wanted to bring it up, especially since he did have a very gloriously naked Jared bent over him.  But another slow kiss decided it for him.  "What happened last night?“ he asked, combing his fingers through Jared’s hair.  

  
Jared sighed and dropped his face to Richard’s neck, pressing slow and wet kisses there.  "Can we just pretend you didn’t find me coming back to the hotel room drunk instead of going to dinner with all of you?”

  
“We could,” Richard said, still keeping his fingers tangled in Jared’s hair.  "But I really would like to know.“  

  
Jared huffed and deflated a little, pressing in closer to Richard.  "I think I told you I didn’t want you to be angry with me.  That holds true even now, when sober.”  

  
Richard blinked in surprise and tugged a little harder on Jared’s hair, until hesitant hazel eyes met his.  "Hey.  And what I said last night is true too.  I’m pretty sure it’s impossible for me to actually be angry with you,“ he whispered, tugging him into a kiss.  "But tell me what’s wrong so I can try to fix it?”  

  
Jared huffed and pressed their foreheads together.  "Promise you won’t be mad?“    
  
  
Richard smiled and held up his hand, offering his pinky finger.  "Pinky promise that I won’t be mad or angry or whatever you think that I am gonna do.”  

  
Jared laughed and wrapped his pinky around Richard’s and gave it a small squeeze.  "Okay.“ 

  
Richard told himself that whatever it was, it couldn’t be the worst thing his imagination could conjure up, which would be Jared leaving.  Jared wouldn’t have that conversation naked and on top of him.  Nope, that wouldn’t happen.  

  
"So,” Jared said, clearing his throat, looking down at Richard, tugging impatiently on his shirt.  "I know that you want to keep us a secret for certain reasons, and I get that, I promise that I do.  I’m just, I’m struggling with it, a little.“  

  
Richard blinked in confusion and stared at Jared.  He replayed the sentence in his mind again and came back just as confused as he had been before.  That didn’t make any sense, whatsoever.  "Huh?”

  
Jared gave a sheepish smile.  "I mean, I figure it’s because of your career, and I get that, I totally do.  I’m, well.  I told you last night, remember?“  

  
"Yeah, you said you wanna brag about me,” Richard said, a little bit dazed at the revelation.  "Show me off, I think that you said.“  

  
"Yeah,” Jared said, leaning down to kiss Richard again, soft and slow, teasing their lips together with a slow groan before he pulled back.  "So, I get it.  I’m having a little trouble with it,“ he admitted, looking down at Richard.  "Can we maybe just tell the guys?  I mean.  Rob knows.  Jensen knows.  Can we tell the rest?  They’ll keep it quiet.”  

  
Richard blinked again.  He opened his mouth and shut it and had only enough time to see Jared’s face fall in disappointment before he scrambled to catch his brain up.  "Wait, wait, wait, wait,“ he demanded, rolling them over and pinning Jared to the bed, planting both of his hands on Jared’s shoulders, keeping him there.  

  
"What?” Jared asked, confused.  "What’s wrong?“  

  
"Back up,” Richard said, clearing his throat.  "I thought that you wanted to keep us quiet, because you like your privacy?“  

  
Jared blinked.  "Well, yeah.  Anyone with several thousand fans tends to like their privacy out of habit, Rich, you know that.”  

  
“Sooooooo,” Richard drawled, understanding finally dawning at where they had gotten their signals mixed up.  "If I’m understanding right, that _doesn’t_ include who you’re dating at present, does it?“  

  
Jared’s eyes widened and he stared at Richard.  "Did you, oh fuck, Rich, I never meant _us_!”  

  
Richard grinned and leaned down to rub his nose against Jared’s.  "Yes, I’m figuring that out.  And because I thought that is what I wanted, I said the stuff to support it…“

  
"When you want exactly what I do,” Jared finished, his grin widening to match Richard’s before he flipped them over again, kissing Richard hard enough to leave him groaning, getting him out of the rest of the clothing that he was wearing.  

  
“Yeah, that about sums it up,” Richard said with a laugh, tearing his t-shirt off, groaning when Jared pressed in close, long fingers teasing down his sides.  

  
Jared gave a delighted laugh into their next kiss.  "Public okay?  Or just friends and family?  I don’t care, I really don’t as long as I can tell the people we care about.“  

  
Richard reached up and tugged on Jared’s hair, a low, possessive growl leaving him.  ” _Public_.  I want every single person to be supremely jealous of me, because I’m the one that gets to go to sleep with you and wake up to your smile every single day.“  

  
Jared couldn’t help the satisfaction that settled into his stomach as they kissed again, hard and deep and everything that he ever could have wanted.  "You sure?” he whispered against Richard’s lips.  

  
Richard pulled back and he saw the fear and concern in Jared’s eyes.  He grinned and dropped his hands to Jared’s ass, giving him a long, slow squeeze.  "You bet your ass I am.“ 

  
” _Good_ ,“ Jared growled, kissing Richard again.  "Damn good.”

  
  
~!~  

  
  
There was nothing quite like going public at a convention.  It had taken a little convincing, but eventually, Richard and Jared had told them that it was just how things were going to be.  

  
When they walked out on stage, hand in hand, the crowd was silent for half a second before the cheers had started.  Richard tightened his hand around Jared’s and grinned up at him.  A chant to kiss immediately started up and he raised the microphone, smirking at Jared.  "Well?  Shall we oblige them?“

  
"Yeah,” Jared said with a grin, leaning down to kiss him, soft and gentle.  

  
The crowd screamed even louder and Richard grinned.  He couldn’t remember why he had thought this was a bad idea.  Best idea _ever_.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
